


All Your Sins All Over Me: Alternate Ending

by 94worms



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94worms/pseuds/94worms





	All Your Sins All Over Me: Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinSmith/gifts).



"Please- don't leave me alone, please let me come..." 

"Aw. Sorry, snack cake, you've gotten all I intend to give you." Hushed whispers could be heard exchanged between the three as they dressed themselves and began to leave together, shutting the door behind them.

"Wait!" Julian cried, "Please don't leave me here!" But their footsteps were already fading from earshot as they walked towards the bathhouse, they weren't planning on coming back any time soon. Tears ran down Julian's cheeks, his body ached from the former abuse. His throat felt raw, his back stung from the blows, his still-tied arms had rope burn and hurt from being tied into position for so long. He felt disgusting, covered in sweat and spit, blood and dirt. His ass still felt terrible, both from the lashes and from the impossibly large insertion forced into him earlier by the Count. He lay down as best he could on the floor, trying to calm an imminent panic attack, as his breathing sped up. 

He looked pathetic, tied up, crying, and laying in a heap on the floor while he broke down. Why'd he agree to this again?

They'd be back any second now to at least untie him.

....

Right? They'd come back for him? 

Minutes passed, and there was nothing. Just Julian, crying on the floor, trying to console himself. Ten, then twenty, then thirty minutes. Nothing. No Asra, no Nadia, no Lucio, not even a servant coming to clean the room. 

They'd really just left him there alone. 

Wretch. Disgusting, perverted, terrible, ugly. They were right to leave me here alone, I should just die here on the floor and save them the trouble of having to see me another day.

Eventually, two hours later, his exhaustion got the better of him, and Julian passed out on the floor.

++++

"You there." The Count gestured towards MC, one of the servants that had been working on the bath for the Magician, the Count, and the Countess. They had been trying to slip away unnoticed as to not be given another task, especially not one from the Count. He was always so particular. "I need you to go fix up my quarters, it got a little rowdy in there and I'm afraid the floor needs to be mopped." Before MC could respond, the Count was gone, Magician and Countess in tow. MC rolled his eyes. Leave it to the count to shamelessly assign the chore of cleaning up the sex dungeon after an orgy to someone completely uninvolved. 

Admittedly, MC did procrastinate a bit. Or maybe a lot. They talked with some of their co-workers, went the long way around to gather cleaning supplies, and finally made their way to the door of the room they were supposed to clean. Bracing for the worst, they tied up theur hair and unlocked the door.

The room was a mess. Questionable fluids were on the floor and soaked into the dramatic and expensive couch in the corner. A severed rope hung from the ceiling, there was a ridiculous golden dildo thrown to the side, things were broken and misplaced...

Oh, and there was some naked guy passed out on the floor with his arms tied behind his back, looking very much dead. MC rushed over to the man and tried to shake him awake, really hoping he wasn't dead. 

"Sir? Sir are you okay?" No response. The guy was out cold. Pulling out a simple pocket knife, MC sawed through the rope holding the man's arms behind his back, throwing it to the side and trying to massage the rope burn out of his arms, restoring a little bit of blood flow in the process. They picked up the guy and moved him from the floor to the couch with some difficulty, checking to make sure he had a pulse and that he was breathing before covering him with a blanket and continuing to at least sort of clean the room. They trashed the pieces of rope too small to use again, wiped down the floor, and tried to put everything back in the place it should go. They folded some of the clothing they found strewn around the floor, most of which looking like it belonged to the unconscious doctor. Only a loose white shirt was salvageable, his pants were torn to shreds and his shoes nowhere to be found. 

Once the room was adequately clean, the question arose of what to do with the guy they'd found on the floor. Situations of how he got there flew through their head, and they came up with a couple plausible options...

1\. This was some kind of fetish thing and MC had just ruined it.

2\. This was some kind of fetish thing the Count was into, and this guy got caught up in it, judging by the bruising, welts, red eyes that suggested crying, and blood all over the guy's body.

3\. This was some kind of punishment for a crime.

Leaning towards the second option due to the evidence of a breakdown, MC decided they'd leave the dude where he was and try to wake him up slowly. Maybe this was something he could solve. They got up from the floor and went to go get the guy some water. 

+++

Julian woke up on the couch Nadia had been sitting on. Sitting on when.....

Wait. How'd his arms get untied? The room looks clean, or cleaner than it had been before... And his shirt is folded neatly, lying on top of the blanket he's been covered with. He felt too sore to move, still, but panic filled his chest. What if Asra did this? What if he was disappointed in him for not being able to handle being on his own? What if-

The door of the room opened, and a servant came in carrying a cup of water.

"Oh, you're awake! That's good! Here," they handed the shaky Julian the cup of water. "Have a drink." Julian obeyed, draining the glass, still too deep in subspace to not obey. The servant took the empty glass from his hand and set it on the floor. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I.... No, I'm not hurt. I'm-" Julian tried to sit up, wincing at the soreness aggravated by his movements. His whole body hurt, pretty badly too. "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

"I'm sorry." Julian replied quietly. 

"What? What- nevermind. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Can you walk?"

+++

The journey down the the bathhouse was slow and awkward. Julian could barely stand, and even then his legs were so shaky that MC was basically holding him up the entire time, not to mention he was still painfully hard, golden cock ring preventing his erection from going down or allowing him to finally cum. His cock at this point was harder than he could remember it being in a while, pulsing with every heartbeat and paining him terribly. MC had been pretending they didn't notice. They walked him into the bathhouse, the baths still having water in them from the Count's bath beforehand. 

"Alright, let's get you clean. Sit down for me," Julian sat down on the edge of the bath with his feet in the water. "-there you go." MC's voice soothed him. After the strict teasing and degradation from Lucio, kind, sweet, caring words felt good. He melted into their touch, almost forgetting how embarrassingly hard he was. 

"Thank you,,,." MC took a warm, wet washcloth, and started to help him bathe.

"Just tell me if this is uncomfortable." MC said, taking care to be gentle around the welts and bruises on his skin. "I don't want to hurt you." Julian just tried to keep his breathing even. The gentle treatment was too much for him. He didn't deserve this. They finished wiping off his back, and frowned a bit while they decided on what to do about the rest of him. "Let's get you all the way in the water, okay? That way I can wash your hair."

"Yes, oh, yes..." Julian breathed. "Yes please."

MC helped him into the bath, secretly loving the way he groaned when they put their hands on him. He seemed to like it. Really, really like it. Whatever happened, there was no aftercare, and Julian hadn't come out of subspace yet.

MC took off their clothes and entered the bath with Julian, noticing how he looked away from them and blushed as they did. They sat behind him.

"Lean back on me." Julian did. "Perfect. You're doing such a good job." They reached for some soap, putting an amount of it into their hands and beginning to massage it into his hair. The moan they got in response was delicious, and Julian closes his legs as tight as he could to attempt to conceal his erection. "Does that feel good?" They teased, already knowing the answer, and pulling his hair a little to make the man below them shudder with want.

"Yes, yes it- oh-! Yeah, it does. It really does."

"Good." They took great care to wash the rest of him, getting all of the grime and dirt off if his skin, massaging his back and shoulders, and rinsing out his hair without getting soap in his eyes, quite the feat all things considered. "Alright..." they said quietly as they finished up with rinsing him off. "All done. I'll go get you some clean clothes." His once closed eyes shot open at the notion of being left alone again.

"Please, don't.." he whimpered, spreading his legs on instinct more than anything else. His dick felt so uncomfortable with the ring on it. He'd been trying to deal with the pain, but keeping his legs closed to hide his erection was hurting him pretty bad, not to mention it wasn't effective. "Please...." 

"Oh!" They noticed the ring. "Oh, hon, that doesn't look good at all!" They reached to pull the ring off but held their hands back. "Can I take that off of you? It looks like it hurts! You're all swollen like that!"

"Yes, oh god, yes," Julian was having a hard time making words fit together when MC called him a sweet name, torn between shame and pure lust. He wanted them to touch him, to treat his cock just as gentle as they treated the rest of him, to rub it and massage it with fine bath oils until he came. The filthy thoughts were hard to hold back, MC clearly was interested in doing these things with him, but he felt like he didn't deserve it. Asra would think him to be perverted, the Count would probably fire MC if he found out they took care of his plaything like this. 

MC reached under the clear water and spread his legs further apart, and gently worked the ring free of his swollen erection. It had been rock hard for hours, probably to an unhealthy degree. Just the feeling of the ring coming off had Julian bucking his hips, desparate for an orgasm. Filthy thoughts had won out.

"Sweetheart...." Seeing the reaction the first time they'd used pet names, they opted to continue. "Look at you... You're so hard, it must hurt pretty bad, huh?" 

"Mhm..." Tears clouded his vision at the thought of what MC might do. 

"Let me take care of it for you?" They asked tentatively. "I'll treat it gently, I promise."

"H-hahh, ohh...." He didn't know what to say. "y-yeah, fuck, yes please..." 

"Alright. Let me know if it hurts or if you want me to stop, I just want you to feel good." 

They reached over to the side of the bath, pouring some nice bath oils into their hands, knowing the Count would be pissed, but not caring at the moment. They gently took hold of his cock, stroking it gently while he melted into their hands and body, twitching all over every few seconds. He made the most delicious noises while they stroked him, moaning and whimpering and thanking them for their touches. 

"hah-ahh, ouh, I need more, I can't, I need you to-" his request broke off into an unintelligible whine halfway through.

"Hm?" 

"I need you to...inside..." 

"You want me to touch you here?" They guessed, brushing the fingers of their free hand up against his used entrance. He reacted instantly to the touch.

"AH! Yes, yes please, there!" They smiled, even though he couldn't see it because he was situated on their lap.

"Okay. Just relax yourself. Let me in." They pressed one finger into him slowly, already coated in oil. It slid in easily, they pumped it in and out of him while they stroked his dick in time with their minstrations. After making sure he was comfortable with one finger they added one more, finding his prostate easily and curling their fingers to rub and massage it with each thrust. Julian was falling apart. It felt heavenly, the stark contrast between Lucio's rough treatment and this gentle stimulation was dizzying to a degree he'd never experienced before. 

"ah- oh, that feels," Julian gasped as they massaged deeper, quickening their pace on both his cock and his prostate. 

"Do you want to cum?" They asked, gently resting their head on his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Do you want to release?"

"YES, FUCK, YES," He had given up being quiet. MC delivered a divine press to his prostate, making him convulse and cum hard. His muscles contracted around their fingers, and he shot a couple ropes of ejaculate into the water and onto MC's hands. They stroked and rubbed him through his orgasm, whispering praise and encouragement all the while.

"There you go, sweetheart, you're doing good, shh... Cum for me, darling, cum for me." 

"Nhhh,," cum dribbled down his shaft now, each subsequent massaging motion to his most sensitive inside and outside parts sent shockwaves of additional pleasure through him. MC was milking him completely dry, they weren't going to stop until he had no more cum left inside him. 

"Shh... There it is, you're doing so well. We have to get you all empty..." 

It took five minutes of gentle coaxing and massaging Julian's sensitive body for him to stop dribbling excess ejaculate. He never wanted the feeling to stop, their fingers in his ass worked him over just right, and their hand on his cock rubbed all the right places. But after he'd been helped out, he started to get a little overstimulated, and wiggled around in their grip to let them know he was done. They got the hint and slowly took their fingers out of him and off of him, letting him relax back into them and close his eyes gently.

"Thank you..... so much..." Julian breathed, panting a little. 

"Oh, there's no need to thank me, it was my pleasure." They responded, running their hands through his hair. "Now let's get dried off. I think a nap is in order."


End file.
